Star Vs the Pizza of Evil
by Exotos135
Summary: Star tries to fix her pizza when she finds a fatal flaw in it.


**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney XD. Also, Pizza belongs to Italy.**

* * *

**(Diaz Household, Living Room)**

It was a particularly boring day at the Diaz Household, Mr. Diaz was working at whatever job he had, Mrs. Diaz was too busy doing household stuff and Marco was practicing his karate in his room, leaving Star with no company.

The magical princess from another dimension rested on the couch, boringly surfing the tv channels as she looked at the tv screen with complete boredom. She sighed and turned off the apparatus before putting the control in the desk in front of her. The girl then spotted a telephone at the same desk, and she smiled like a cat as she grabbed it and made a call.

**(30 minutes later)**

Star played with her fingers as she waited for her pizza to arrive, looking at the ceiling and acting like her fingers were walking on the painted scenery. Hearing the doorbell ring, she quickly got off the couch and went to the door, opening it to see the pizza delivery boy standing outside with her ordered pizza. She grabbed the pizza, closed the door and went back to the couch as she anxiously licked her lips.

She sat down, put the pizza box on the desk and opened to see the delicious pizza she ordered with little to no errors...except for one.

ANCHOVIES!

Dun DUN _DUUUUUUNNNNN!_

Apparently, she forgot to mention she didn't want anchovies in her pizza, so the girl hit herself with a goofy smile. With that done, Star began thinking of a way to fix her pizza's horrible addition as she scratched her chin using her wand, changing her head into a potted plant, a hippopotamus and other random stuff before finally returning to normal.

Just as she touched her chin with the wand again, she suddenly realized what she was doing and then looked to see her wand, which was fully charged and ready to be used anytime. The girl got an idea and got a cat smile plastered across her face as she giggled and aimed her wand at the pizza, chanting:

_Anchovi Eliminatus!_

The wand accumulated energy for a long time, the ground shaking and some small objects like the phone and such floating as the wand got more and more energy. Once it got enough, it looked like it got ready to shoot a laser...and then, it did absolutely nothing. Star, confused and enraged, waved it to see if it would work but all that happened was that the wand let out a "wah wah wah" sound effect of sorts.

_Instantii!_

With that said, the wand shot a blast powerful enough to send Star back so much that she crashed through the walls and landed in the backyard, where she hit a tree that catapulted her back inside the house, and then she crashed through the wall and hit the streets face-first.

With the insanity having apparently stopped, Star got up and soon grabbed her head as she groaned in pain from the headache. She walked to a nearby bench, sat down and relaxed until her headache was gone, though her time to rest was short-lived once she heard a monster roaring and approaching. Star got off the bench, aimed her wand and looked everywhere for the monster...but she was unable to find it. She scratched her head in confusion before the monster roared again, following it with another roar as it made its appearance.

And he appeared by bursting out of the Diaz Household, revealing himself to be the pizza, only mutated into a humanoid monster with the anchovies now acting as its eyes. Seeing that, and also feeling guilty over making it, Star sternly glared at the evil pizza monster and aimed her wand at it, which shot a rainbow blast at it, which hit with complete accuracy.

Inhale the magic, enragement pizza!

However, the pizza monster didn't explode, fall down or show any sign of defeat whatsoever. Instead, it glew like a rainbow as it raised his arm, accumulated magical energy in his palm and then shot it at Star, who was hit with such power that she was sent flying and hit a building.

Inhale the comeback, enragement princess!

Once the girl fell and hit the ground, she quickly got up and looked to see the pizza running towards her, leaving spots of delicious cheese on the ground as it did. It then jumped and tried to slam the girl, who successfully rolled away before she was hit. The pizza then exploded upon hitting the ground, only to reform shortly afterwards and then chase after the princess, who ran away as she could.

Star desperately looked everywhere for something that she could do, since it was pretty clearly shown that magic wouldn't work on the monster. She eventually found her answer in Brittney Wong, who was relaxing underneath a tree with a smug smile. Star quickly ran to the cheerleader and bothered her by being her usual self before the teenager responded with a shout and got up.

The magical princess quickly explained the situation, and what she got in response was a completely confused look from Brittney, who stood there for a long time in complete silence as she processed what Star just said. Brittney shook her head and tried to think of a plan, eventually getting an idea and telling Star about it...only for her to grab and threw the cheerleader at the monster.

It wasn't effective, and Brittney slid off the monster's body before hitting the ground, groaning in pain as the monster and Star watched, exchanged confused stares and then resumed their little feud. Star ran away again and the monster chased after her, raising his arms and loudly grumbling like a wild animal as he did.

On her away, Star threw a lot of people at the monster in hopes they could do something, and they all did little to nothing at the monster and slid off its cheesy body. When she ran out of people to throw, the girl found herself in a dead-end, one that for the most part was perfectly escapable before the pizza monster obstructed the escapable part. He opened his mouth and got ready to eat the girl...

And then, the girl remembered something obvious: the pizza monster used to be, and still is, a pizza, albeit one with anchovies. So, the girl went closer to the monster and smelled it, and she immediately recognized the familiar scent of pizza coming from it. Getting an idea, Star licked her lips before biting part of the monster's chin, eating it with pleasure as the monster backed away and screamed in shock.

Star tasted the piece she ate and moaned...suggestively as she finally finished eating it. She then turned to the monster, who looked with worry as she gave him a malicious look and a toothy smile, along with a few giggles. Her smile slowly grew wider and wider before she jumped towards the monster and opened her mouth wide, the monster roaring as that happened...

**(A few minutes later)**

The pizza monster had been eaten completely by Star, who rested on the ground as she gently rubbed her belly, which had grown a bit large. After a while, the girl yawned before getting up and looking around to see the mess that was the monster's remains. She briefly considered the idea to stay behind and clean it up, but she soon dismissed it and went walking back home as a familiar face came out of a nearby pizzeria.

That face was Marco Diaz's face, who had recently finished training and had gone to buy a pizza. He immediately spotted Star, who looked with worry and shock at the boy's pizza. Marco waved his hand at the girl, who reluctantly waved back as the boy went to her and gave her a happy grin.

Marco then showed the pizza to Star, who gently let it down while keeping a calm exterior. Marco raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then looked down, immediately noticing Star's belly and then got an idea of what the girl meant. So he smiled, went to her side and held the pizza with one hand while grabbing the girl's shoulder with the other.

And then, with nothing more to do, the girl and the boy walked back home as the remains of the pizza monster reunited and started to form again...before it was captured by a group of mice, who then dragged it into an alley.

**The End**


End file.
